


And Robin shall restore amends

by Sharpiefan



Series: The Shakespeare Series [23]
Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: Just a random bit of fluff. Robbie and Bee getting dressed for a family dinner at Rotherham Park.  Half-inspired by a thumbnail word-sketch cafemusain PM'd me in the middle of a LONG conversation about Robbie and Bee's future together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafemusain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemusain/gifts).



> Rotherham Park, 1819; Hal is about three and Robbie is, in my head-canon, now Sir Robert Fitzgerald. The unseen Hal is their eldest son and has ADHD (not that that's going to be a possible diagnosis in the early nineteenth century).

_Give me your hands if we be friends,_  
_And Robin shall restore amends._

\- A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 5 Scene 1

**Rotherham Park, 1819**

_______________

"Bee..." Robbie ducked as a tasteful blue spencer came hurtling towards him.

"Bee." A little louder; his wife was currently busy pulling things out of the chest of drawers where they had been carefully laid away by one of the maids two days previously. No response, save a morning gown that draped itself artfully over his head. "Bee!"

He pulled the muslin from his head, unable to hide a grin at the expression on his wife's face as she turned. Even six months pregnant and in a towering panic, she was as beautiful to him as she had ever been.

"Is there a reason you're throwing things all over the place?" Robbie asked calmly, bundling the muslin gown up in his arms as he surveyed the wreckage of their room.

"I have NOTHING to WEAR, Robbie!"

Robbie blinked, silently looked around at the various pieces of his wife's wardrobe that were scattered around the room and then looked back to his wife, his expression altering only in the arch of one eyebrow. "From where I'm standing, it looks as though you have plenty to wear, dearest," he said, draping the creased muslin gown over the back of a chair as he crossed towards her.

"Your father's the Earl of Rotherham, you grew up in a house the size of _Cornwall_ , and we have to dress for dinner," Bee informed him archly, her arms folded. "And I have NOTHING to wear! And Hal is going to do something _utterly_ awful, I know it!"

"Hal is eating in the nursery with his cousins, and will come to us after dinner, will perform his allegretto and thoroughly charm everybody in the room and will return to bed in the nursery before he takes it into his head to see whether he'll fit into one of the Chinese vases, or do anything else untoward," Robbie returned, crossing the room and kissing the tip of Bee's nose. "In the meanwhile, what about that gown you wore that stunned everybody at her Grace of Richmond's ball? I am certain Viola's not seen that one yet."

"I wore it to the opera our first season home before Hal was born," Bee grumbled, though from her tone it was more for the sake of grumbling than because she had any real grievance.

"So you can wear it for a family dinner at Lord Rotherham's," Robbie said. "Only we had better change quickly or we shall be late and that would never do, Lady Fitzgerald."

"Oh, very well, Robbie," Bee said, turning to find the gown in question.

Robbie paused in pulling on a clean waistcoat. "What was that about a house the size of Cornwall?" he asked. The expression on his face made Bee burst out laughing and it was a wife restored to her usual good humour who had her hand on Robbie's arm as they went down to dinner, leaving the wreckage of their room to be tidied up later.


End file.
